


It's All in the Context

by GetMcDunkedOn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Bratting, Collars, Consensual Kink, Fade to Black, Jumping to Conclusions, M/M, Master/Pet, No Sex, Polyamory, Sans/Underfell Papyrus/Underfell Sans/Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/pseuds/GetMcDunkedOn
Summary: Stretch comes to an Underfell universe and jumps to a few conclusions. He's very wrong. That's okay, though.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	It's All in the Context

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TDoompoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDoompoet/gifts).



> For @tdoompoet for the #gyftmas2020 event! A few things mentioned in wants were SpicyKustard, collaring, and Swap Pap seeing classic Sans and suddenly having ALL the concern for the boy, so I mashed them up together in this. I hope you enjoy!

The multiverse was full of weird places. Stretch had been to several different kinds of worlds by now, including one where a human was in his place, and one where everyone was the nerdy fish scientist that was his best friend, and even one where everyone danced like they were living a musical. That one was definitely weird, especially when he’d been pulled into a musical number and somehow shown off moves he definitely didn’t have before and couldn’t replicate after the fact. But this place… this place was the  _ edgiest _ he’d seen.

The color scheme alone boggled him. Everything was in reds and blacks, so dark, and Snowdin didn’t even have a gyftmas tree in the center of town. As if that wasn’t depressing enough, he saw someone get shanked just outside of Grillby’s only for the attacker to grab the bag of food and run off. The victim lived, swearing up a storm and running after, but Stretch got the feeling such violence was a common thing. So when he went poking around for the resident skeletons, he was in for a shock.

The version of his brother that lived here had a sentry station, of course, and Stretch wasn’t surprised to see him sitting there, apparently just as edgy as the whole place with his sharp teeth (one gold) and his wicked claws and his red eyelights. But what he was surprised to see was a  _ different Sans _ , a soft one, looking to be from the kind of world that was just like Stretch’s except with the roles swapped around. He’d taken to calling this kind of Sans ‘Comic,’ because he was a funny guy and otherwise pretty similar to Stretch himself, just in a smaller, stockier body and missing those bright blue starlights Blue had. The Comic here was just being pulled into the resident Sans’s lap, despite squirms. Stretch heard their voices from where he hid in the treeline.

“red, stop, not on your lap-”

“aw, why not, sansy, my bony legs too uncomfortable for ya? huh, princess, that it?”

“no, but-”

“no butts? you aughta make  _ your _ butt, sweet piece, maybe that’ll make ya stop complainin’.”

A hand went between the Comic’s legs, and the slightly shorter skeleton squeaked, face flushing a bright cyan.

“r-red…”

Stretch had seen all he needed to see, because there was one more detail he caught as the soft skeleton on ‘Red’s lap squirmed - a collar, tight around the Comic’s neck, dark red and with a jingling bell on it that tinkled at the movement. Stretch didn’t think hard, he just reacted.

He appeared right in front of the station, making Red pause just as he was leaning in with his tongue out to lick his doppleganger’s teeth.

“whoa, what the fuck?” Red said, as Stretch leaned forward and grabbed Comic with a stony expression. Comic’s own startled exclamation broke off in another squeak as he was hefted over Stretch’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“HE SAID NO, ASSHOLE,” Stretch hissed, before he was gone in another teleport. He couldn’t go off-world again yet, it took too much magic, but he did land them elsewhere in Snowdin forest, where it was quiet.

“hey, put me down!” Fists beat against his back while Comic squirmed, legs kicking. Stretch carefully put him down before he got kicked, but kept his hands on the other skeleton’s shoulders.

“ARE YOU OKAY?” he asked in concern, while Comic glared up at him.

“what’s it to you, buddy? huh? you just kidnapped me!”

This was not the response that Stretch was expecting. He let go with one hand to rub at his neck.

“UH, WELL, YEAH, BUT IT WAS TO RESCUE YOU FROM THAT JERK?”

“i didn’t ask you to rescue me??”

“OH NO. HE’S STOCKHOLMED YOU. THIS IS BAD. I SHOULD GET YOU HOME, WHERE’S YOUR BROTHER? IS HE A SLAVE TOO?”

“slave?” Comic shook off Stretch’s other hand and smoothed down his clothes, forcibly making himself relax. “i’m not a slave, that’s my boyfriend, you ass. we were just playing around.”

“BOYFRIEND?” Stretch echoed. “BUT, YOU WERE SAYING NO AND TRYING TO GET AWAY…?”

“so what? ‘no’ ain’t my safeword. it’s called being a brat, don’t kinkshame me,”

Stretch’s face turned bright orange as Comic pulled out his phone, which was ringing insistently.

“hello? no, baby, i’m okay, this guy was concerned. yeah, we’re still in the forest, looks like by the x/o puzzle. that’s what i said! kinkshamer. yeah c’mon over, don’t attack. he’s just dumb.”

“H-HEY! I’M NOT DUMB!”

“you sure leapt to conclusions, then.”

There was the fizzle of magic and ozone, and the edgy skeleton appeared nearby, then ran up and checked Comic over.

“sansy, sweetheart, you ok? hey, jackass, what’s the big idea?” He rounded on Stretch, red flaring up in his sockets. “don’t you touch my boyfriend! i’ll stab you!”

“don’t stab him, red, he was just looking out for me.”

Stretch wanted to keep defending himself, but now he saw something he had totally missed in his quest to free the poor, abused slave from his evil, tyrannical master - Red had a collar too. This one was black with bright gold spikes on it, shiny, well-kept, and with a D-chain hanging from it. He pointed to it without thinking.

“YOU’RE BOTH WEARING COLLARS? ARE YOU BOTH SLAVES? OH MY GOD, IS IT YOUR BROTHER, IS HE THE EVIL ONE?”

Red blinked twice. Then he burst out laughing, doubling over and smacking one knee. While Stretch blushed even darker, Comic giggled too.

“hahaha, you think- you think  _ boss _ is evil?” Red gasped out, derision in his voice.

“LOOK, I SAW SOMEONE GET STABBED IN FRONT OF THE BAR, AND THEN I SEE  _ THAT _ DISPLAY AND- I JUST-” Stretch put a hand to his face, burning with embarrassment. “I JUST REACTED.”

“hah! buddy. you don’t know shit.” Red straightened back up, wiping away a tear of mirth. “i mean, people do get stabbed, it’s true. but the collars ain’t about slavery or anything. heh. these are for affection. and protection.”

“...AFFECTION?” Stretch parroted. Comic grinned and flicked the bell on his collar, making the soft tinkling sound ring out through the area.

“i admit, i was a little put off by them at first too, but, it’s actually pretty nice? it fits good, and it’s soft, and when red tugs it real nice, it feels great.”

“you mean when i tug it like this?” Red asked, hooking a finger underneath and yanking a little. Comic blushed and leaned in, nuzzling gently.

“yeah, like that, you ass.”

“OH… OKAY… SO…” Stretch dropped his hand. “YOU EXCHANGED THEM? LIKE PROMISE RINGS OR SOMETHING?”

“huh, exchanged? nah.” Red tugged his own. “i already had mine. y’see...”

“THEY BOTH BELONG TO ME.”

Stretch jumped at the new voice, turning around with a weird kind of judo-style pose that made Red crack up again. There was the ‘him’ of this world, taller by several inches (in part by high heeled boots), dressed up in tight leather pants, some spine and a hint of pelvis showing from his cropped shirt, and a billowing scarf. The resident Papyrus regarded Stretch with a raised brow bone, looking him up and down.

“...WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?”

“UH.” Stretch coughed, dropping his hands again. “YOU.”

“HM.”

That one sound made Stretch feel embarrassed again as Comic perked up.

“fell~ fell, this is… uh, hey, what’s your name?”

“STRETCH.”

“this is stretch, he thought you two were heinous slave keepers.”

“WELL THAT’S RUDE.”

“LOOK, I’M SORRY, OK?” Stretch shuffled and kicked his feet into the snow. “NEXT TIME I’LL LOOK BEFORE I LEAP, C’MON, DROP IT.”

“heh, look, buddy, here’s the lowdown.” Red tugged Comic’s collar again gently. “boss n’i were a thing, then this sweet piece came along and looked so pretty and found out he was  _ real _ kinky, so he shackled up with us and got himself a collar too. it all works out ‘cause boss still gets to be the boss, and ‘course i still do what the boss says, but now i get to stretch my little dommy legs, you feel me? switches need to switch.”

“they are little legs, stepping on me with those untied sneakers isn’t nearly as intimidating.”

“and brats will be brats, amirite?” Another tug, and Comic flipped him off before kissing him.

“OKAY, THIS WAS WAY MORE SEXUAL INFO THAN I NEEDED AS A STRANGER, THANKS,” Stretch said.

“hey, you got in the way of our kinkplay, you gotta suffer,” Comic said as he rubbed up against Red like a cat in heat.

“IF YOU TWO ARE QUITE FINISHED WITH THE PDA,” Fell said dryly, “I’M ON MY LUNCH BREAK, SO LET’S JUST GET TO THE HOUSE. OR DO I NEED TO SPANK YOU BOTH?”

“OH MY GOD,” Stretch wheezed. “STOP.”

“is that your safeword?” Comic asked, snickering with one hand covering his mouth.

“I-I DON’T HAVE A SAFEWORD!”

“no? well you better make one quick,” Red said with a shit-eating grin. “cause you look real tasty, and the flustered act is real cute.”

“C-CUTE?” He was dying. This was how he died. He backed up a step, only for Fell to step around him and reach out, touching Stretch’s chin with surprising gentleness. His eyes kept appraising as he lifted Stretch’s head, showing off his neck.

“YOU ARE QUITE HANDSOME,” Fell said musingly. “OF COURSE YOU ARE, THOUGH, YOU’RE ME. AND THE BLUSH IS NICE. YOU COULD HAVE LACE ON YOUR COLLAR, I THINK, PRETTY AND DELICATE. I GET THE FEELING YOU’RE A PILLOW PRINCESS.”

Stretch was pretty sure he was making a whistling sound from how hot his face was. Before he could talk himself out of it, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“MY SAFEWORD IS DONUT.”

While Red cackled behind him, Fell smirked, leaning in and brushing Stretch’s teeth with his gloved thumb. The leather looked high quality, and Stretch peeked his tongue out to lick it in one small, shy movement. Whoa. He didn’t know that would be so hot. Fell looked even more pleased, holding his hand still there.

“I HAVE AN HOUR. LET’S GO GET ACQUAINTED, STRETCH.”

“O-OKAY.”

Red and Comic took hold of each of them, and with a blip, Stretch landed in the home of his new poly.

He was officially doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and leave a comment if you liked it! Merry Gyftmas!


End file.
